


See Me

by rabbitearedwarbler



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitearedwarbler/pseuds/rabbitearedwarbler
Summary: I'm sorry I suck at characterization of these two. I just had to get it out of my system--I literally just wrote it. It's 3AM and I wanted to hurt myself so I wrote this to cope. I hope it's not too bad.I always felt like Nagito and Mikan would have a good friendship and help each other through things.





	See Me

"A-ah, n-n-no!"

Mikan fumbled for the roll of gauze as it slipped through her fingers, knees hitting the linoleum floor with a painful _thud_. With a wince, the nervous girl put one hand on the knob of the nurse's office cabinet, swinging her head from side to side to check that she was still alone. With a little impatient sigh, Mikan picked up the bandages and began to rewrap her right arm.

She had only finished the wrist before a breathy voice made itself known. "Tsumiki-san, are you alright?" Panicked, the nurse hunched over her injured arms on instinct as she tried to come up with an answer.

"I'm f-fine, Komaeda-san, p-please don't worry," Mikan told the cold tile beneath her.

As Komaeda's hand lightly touched her shoulder, her breathing became more shallow and she was aware of everything at once--her bruised knees, the texture of the bandage in her fingers, her stinging arms, the whirring of the air vent, and her eyes beginning to water. _What do I do what do I do what do I--_

"Come on Tsumiki-san, let me see your face?" Komaeda spoke softly, and she didn't know why but reluctantly, Mikan uncurled her body and turned her torso slightly.

"I-I--"

"You're bleeding!" As the white-haired boy's alarmed statement left his mouth, a _drip_ punctuated his sentence.

Pressure built in Mikan's chest. This wasn't happening. This _couldn't_ be happening. On instinct, to avoid crying she pinched her upper arm and closed her eyes. _No, no, no!_

"Tsu..." Komaeda trailed off, but in a moment Mikan felt his hand ghost over hers. "Please."

She opened her eyes and loosened her grip, terrified as she studied his face. She took a breath in and out through her nose. "I'm s-sorry, I-I didn't mean to make a mess," she began, and Komaeda's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "I-I-I just, I w-wasn't careful and I'm sorry!"

Komaeda touched her hand now, slowly pulling it away from herself as he knelt to her level. "Tsumiki-san, is this what it looks like?" He tilted his head to the side, no judgment in his eyes. "Because doing this to yourself...well, you're a nurse. You should know how dangerous this is."

The bandaging had fallen away from Mikan, lying on the floor beside her. She glanced at it then back at her classmate. _Why does he...care...?_

Komaeda spoke again. "Why do you do it?" he asked softly, gently brushing his thumb over her hand. He refused to let go, and Mikan was dumbfounded.

"I-I get, um..." she sobered a little, fully realizing the situation she was in. "I get n-nervous. And it's this pressure that just...builds inside and doesn't go away no matter what I do. Except this."

Komaeda nodded in understanding, his face unreadable. "Do you want a hug?"

Out of surprise, Mikan took a moment to consider her response. Whether she was comfortable with touching at any given moment depended on a lot of factors, and at this moment she realized that she really, really _needed_ physical comfort, and Komaeda seemed genuinely willing.

"W-would you? Please?"

Before her sentence was even finished, Komaeda wrapped his arms around her shoulders, effectively burying her face in his chest as she tried to reciprocate. She reached around and rested her hands on his back, and after three seconds of silence and trying to calm down from the overwhelming situation, she quickly pulled back as she uttered, "I'm g-getting blood on your jacket, K-Komaeda-san, I'm so sorry."

Komaeda sat back on his heels and shook his head, a faint smile dusting his lips. "No, no-- _I'm_ sorry." He reached for the bandages next to her, nodding at her right arm. Much of the blood was dry by then, but Mikan was too tired to fret. She presented her arm to him and he began to wrap it.

Mikan watched for the first few seconds before it became too much, and she turned her head away from her helper to stare across at the wall of the too-quiet room.

"Did you clean it all?" Komaeda interrupted her thoughts, before he seemed to backtrack. "I mean, I'm assuming you did, and I know you're a good nurse and all, but I just--"

Mikan cut him off with a nod as she looked at him again. "Thank you, Komaeda-san."

The silence returned, and Mikan realized this was the strangest of positions to be feeling loved for the first time in forever. Although, an isolated incident didn't mean Komaeda wanted to be her friend. She knew that. With that, her mood darkened a bit.

When he was finished with both arms, Komaeda stood and extended a hand. Mikan took it with less than a moment's pause. Her body still thrummed with anxious energy but she felt like she was getting almost comfortable.

"I know how it feels," Komaeda told her suddenly, "And I wish no one but I had to go through anything so painful." His voice was small yet almost unwavering, and Mikan watched as his fingers traced a pattern on his thigh. Her heart filled with sympathy.

Not knowing what to say, Mikan said the only thing she knew. "I'm so sorry..."

As though coming out of a trance, Komaeda's hand ceased its movements, and he blinked at her, a neutral pleasant expression overtaking his face. "Do you want to have lunch together? There's still time."

Mikan's shoulders relaxed a little, and she nodded slightly. "Thank you."

Komaeda gave her a grin before he began to run in the direction of the cafeteria. "Race you!"

In her surprise, Mikan cried out. "N-no running!"

(Nevertheless, she followed.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I suck at characterization of these two. I just had to get it out of my system--I literally just wrote it. It's 3AM and I wanted to hurt myself so I wrote this to cope. I hope it's not too bad.
> 
> I always felt like Nagito and Mikan would have a good friendship and help each other through things.


End file.
